He's Perfect
by GreysLostAnatomyofCharmedHeros
Summary: Izzie never thought of dating after Denny died, but after she saw him, she changed her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**He's perfect**

**Chapter One: The Transfer**

**All of the interns at Seattle Grace Hospital were tired and worn out, especially Izzie Stevens, who had been on call last night. She just wished that something interesting would happen, like a running whip stitch or something that would make the hospital go crazy. **

**And that happened on a particular Friday at 8:06am. The interns were in the locker room, getting ready for rounds. Meredith Grey was at her locker when her best friend Cristina Yang came walking into the locker room to her locker near Meredith's.**

"**He closed the door on me." Cristina said to Meredith.**

"**He closed the door on you?"**

"**I walked into the apartment and was going into the bedroom where he was and he closed the door in my face! Ass!"**

**She slammed her locker door closed and sat on the bench in between the lockers. Meredith sat down with her.**

"**So, are you going to talk to him?"**

"**No. Not right now. I can't stand to look at him, let alone be his intern today."**

**Now, Izzie came in and went to her locker and grabbed her scrub top and turned around to face her friends.**

"**Do you think the Chief is going to be replaced by Burke?"**

**The very mention of Cristina's boyfriend, Preston Burke, or maybe it was ex-boyfriend, Cristina or the other two women weren't sure, made Cristina cringe at the sound of his name.**

**Just then, Dr. Miranda Bailey walked in.**

"**Where's Karev and O'Malley?" she said.**

"**Right here" they both said as they slid through the door and past Bailey.**

"**Okay, time for rounds, people, let's go." Bailey said walking away as the five interns came running after her.**

**The interns were about to walk in a room with Dr. Bailey when the Chief came up to them with a man in scrubs beside him.**

"**Dr. Bailey, we have a intern here that has transferred from Seattle Prespeterian. And guess what? He's your intern."**

"**Hot." The three intern women whispered.**

"**I'm sorry?" said the hot young new intern**

"**Nothing." They responded back. **

"**This is Justin Landon. Have fun teaching him the ways of the Nazi." Chief Webber said to Bailey. Chief Webber walked away leaving Dr. Landon in Bailey's care**

**Just then, Derek Shepherd, head of neuro surgery, came up to the group.**

"**Dr Bailey, I need an intern for a front lobotomy." He said.**

**Every intern raised their hand, even the new one. Bailey was reading the file of Justin that Dr. Webber gave to her.**

"**You can have my new intern, Dr. Landon. He's studied under Dr. Kyson at Seattle Prespeterian." Dr. Kyson was the head of neuro surgery at Seattle Prespeterian.**

"**Okay, let's scrub in." Derek said walking away with Dr. Landon.**

**Dr. Bailey saw the women's reaction to Justin's presence.**

"**He's cute." She said walking away with Alex Karev and George O'Malley. The three other interns just watched Justin and his cute butt walk away with Dr. Shepherd.**

**They all had the same thing to say.**

"**McCutie."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: McCutie**

**Meredith was with Derek, but Justin took her breath away. She loved Derek. She wanted Derek. She couldn't want Justin. It wasn't right that she felt this way, but she did. She brushed her thoughts of Justin out of her mind as she went to a patient's room with Dr. Callie Torres, for Meredith was Callie's intern today.**

"**Hugh Russell, 23, fell off a roof and broke his leg after being diagnosed with bone cancer in his left tibia." Meredith said as she reported to Callie. **

"**It says here that you've been complaining of your knee hurting?" Callie said.**

"**He just had to fix the gutters. I told him that he could wait but does he listen? NO!" said Mrs. Russell.**

"**Grey, get a CT." Callie left Meredith with the patient and his wife.**

**Callie still wasn't over George. She even checked up on his dad when he was admitted into the hospital. She remembered that he was assigned to Dr. Mark Sloan today, so she was going to find him when she ran into somebody and a chart hit her in the head. She and the other person were on the ground. When she looked up, she saw a brown haired, blue eyed man picking up the chart off the floor. He got up and Callie just stared into his eyes as he gave her a hand.**

"**Need help getting up?" he said smiling.**

"**Sure" she answered back getting a grip on her surroundings again.**

**He helped her up and she laughed a little.**

"**Hi, I'm Justin Landon, Bailey's new intern.**

"**Callie Torres, resident in Ortho." She said as they shook each other's hands.**

"**Well," Justin said, breaking the minute long silence, "I have to get this back to Dr. Shepherd. Hey, do all the women in here really call him "McDreamy"?"**

"**Uh, yeah we do."**

"**We? So you call him that too?" Justin again flashed those pearly white teeth at Callie.**

**Callie blushed horribly. "I meant me, I mean them, I mean..."**

**Justin laughed, "I know what you mean. Well, bye." He said walking into the distance behind Callie.**

"**Holy mother of God." was Callie's only response as she talked to herself.**

**Cristina was pissed. And not "shut up before I make you shut up" pissed, she was "Get me a gun so I can blow your head off" pissed. Unfortunately, Bailey made Cristina present one of Dr. Burke's patients, so she was stuck with Burke the rest off the day. Not to mention that he kept looking at her in a funny way. She was scrubbing in on Burke's new humpty dumpty surgery, her second, which she loved, but with Burke being there made it really distasteful. She was leaving the OR when Dr. Burke stopped her.**

"**Good work in there, Yang." He said.**

"**Thank you, Dr. Burke." Was her reply.**

"**Listen, this is just another obstacle. I don't want to end us."**

"**You slammed the door in my face. Seemed to me that you were ready to end us then." Cristina walked away when Burke grabbed her arm**

"**Cristina! I was angry with you and needed some space from you. You ratted me out to the Chief!"**

"**But that's what you were going to do anyway! I was saving you the trip. I couldn't take it anymore!!" she screamed.**

**Burke's reply to this was a passionate kiss that made all of Cristina's anger ran off and stay somewhere else, for a while anyway. Burke ended the kiss and went to check on Mrs. Gavin, the patient they just operated on. Cristina was just standing there when Meredith came into the scrub room.**

"**Let's go get lunch."**

"**Yeah, let's." **

**Meredith and Cristina were met by George and Alex while they were walking toward the cafeteria.**

"**Have any of you seen Izzie?" George, Izzie's' best friend, asked.**

"**He said that he wasn't ready do end us." Cristina said**

**Meredith looked at her.**

"**Burke said that?"**

"**Yeah, well, nothing says "were over" than a door slammed in your face." Cristina said.**

"**Get over it, Yang. Preston Burke still has the hots for you. So he slammed the door on you, big deal." Alex said as the four entered the cafeteria.**

"**I really don't like you." Cristina said.**

**Meredith, Alex, George, and Cristina sat at their usual table.**

"**Where _is_ Izzie?" Meredith said biting into an apple.**

**And that's when they heard it. A simple, playful, happy laugh coming from that table where Meredith and Finn had had a date once. Izzie was laughing her head off as none other than Justin Landon was sitting with her and no one else.**

"**Awww, she's laughing" Cristina said sincerely.**

**Meredith and George were stunned. Izzie would never, at least, they thought, fall in love again after Denny, but was she on the rebound or did she have a thing for Justin was the question.**

"**And all he did was stand there?" Izzie said giggling.**

"**Yeah, it's like he froze in the middle of surgery with that "patient about to vomit" look." Justin said.**

**Izzie and Justin both laughed even though, it really wasn't that funny, but they were enjoying the company. Then the other interns watched as Izzie got up and grabbed Justin and ran with him to another location.**

"**Twenty bucks says supply closet." Alex Karev said.**

"**Izzie wouldn't do that" George and Meredith said together.**

**She wouldn't, would she?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The On-Call Room

Izzie let the door close behind her as she kissed Justin passionately. Izzie

pulled off Justin's scrub top to reveal his tight body. She pulled her own top

off and began kissing Justin again.

"Izzie," Justin said breaking the kiss.

"What?" Izzie pushed her lips harder against Justin's.

"I…I…uh…I can't…"

They stopped and Justin looked at Izzie in a funny way, trying to get her to understand.

"Oh..OHHHHH."

"I…"

"Y…you're a…virgin?"

"Yeah." Justin said laughing hesitantly.

"It's okay, I'll teach you."

She began kissing him again but Justin stopped her.

"Izzie…I'm not ready. I…I'm sorry." He said.

"Okay. Call me?"

She wrote down her number on a piece of paper that was in her pocket. Izzie gave it to him.

"Sure."

Izzie smiled at him and put her top back on and left the room.

When Izzie opened the door, Meredith and Cristina were running away from the door.

"Nice try. It's sound proof." She yelled at them as they ran away.

"Doctor Stevens, what were you so busy with that you couldn't answer my page?" Said Dr. Burke coming up to her. Burke watched as Justin ran out of the on-call room.

"I…uh…was…sleeping, that'll work, sleeping." Izzie whispered that'll work to herself.

"Right. Come on, I've got a perforated lung in 1321. Scrub in in OR 2."Said Burke walking away.

Izzie ran back into the on-call room to get her white coat and hurried to catch up with Dr. Burke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: New Love

Author's Note: Sorry that this took so long to update. Please read and review.

Chapter Four: New Love

Izzie was in surgery doing a fantastic operation with Dr. Burke, but all she could think about was Justin. He was a really nice guy. And not the kind of guy that just wanted to get in her pants. Alex was that kind of guy. But Justin, he was handsome and sweet and-

"Stevens! What's next?" Dr. Burke barked, snapping Izzie away from her thoughts.

"Oh…uh, you need to repair the inner lung tissue so the airway can clearly pass the oxygen to the heart." Izzie answered quickly.

"Yes, very good…for someone who can't stop daydreaming." Burke said.

After about an hour of surgery, Izzie finished washing her hands in the scrub room and made her way to find her friends. Izzie found both Meredith and Cristina at the nurse's station talking.

"When did you get out of surgery?" Izzie asked Meredith. Meredith said nothing.

"Better yet, what we you and McCutie doing in the on-call room?" Cristina smirked as Meredith hid her laugh.

"Nothing, we were…nothing. I really like him." Izzie said.

"What about Denny?" Cristina said.

"I finally realize that Denny would want me to move on. And why not move on with Justin? He's perfect."

"Would you look at you? You're bringing sexy back." Cristina said before leaving Meredith and Izzie. Both the girls smiled at Cristina's remark.

"Are you really serious about this guy, Iz?"

"Yeah. I gave him my number. He's a nice guy. Speaking of nice guys, where's George?"

"Don't know. I saw him talking to Callie earlier. They looked like they had made up or something. Meanwhile, me and Derek are planning a vacation together."

Suddenly, the doors of the pit slammed open, with George, Callie, Alex, and Dr. Bailey wheeling in patients. Izzie and Meredith were met by Cristina as they ran to the patients.

"What happened?" Derek said coming up to the group.

"Burn victims." Bailey said as she ran outside to get the rest of the patients.

"How did this happen?" Cristina asked Callie.

"Ferris Wheel explosion," Callie said as she too went outside to get patients.

"So much for that vacation," Izzie said as everyone else went outside to help. When they got outside, Izzie noticed Justin putting a patient on a gurney and wheeling him past Izzie. Izzie followed him.

"Izzie, can you help me?" Justin said as he wheeled his patient to the trauma room. Izzie followed him into the room.

"This was the guy closest to the explosion. He needs Sloan." Justin said to Izzie. Izzie just stared at the very burned man in front of her. "Izzie!"

"Yeah?" Izzie said, snapped back to reality for the second time today.

"Get Sloan!"

"Right," Izzie ran as fast as she could to get Mark Sloan.

Meanwhile, Callie, Cristina, and George were in the other trauma room, dealing with the man who was operating the Ferris Wheel. The explosion was partly shielded from him, as the biggest impact hit the guy in the other trauma room.

"Oh, god." George said.

"George, this is no time to panic." Callie said. "Cristina, both his arms are done. He has very little function in them. Get Bur-"

Burke and Derek entered the room now.

"Twenty five burn patients. How do we do this?" Cristina looked up at the attending.

"One patient at a time." Burke responded as they tried to figure out how these people were going to live.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Blonde and Tequila

Chapter Five: A Blonde and Tequila

After countless hours of surgery, they had saved twenty of the twenty five victims of the Ferris Wheel explosion. Izzie made her way to the locker room, where she was surprised to find all her friends. Meredith and Cristina had collapsed on top of each other. George was fluttering his eyes open and shut, trying to stay awake. Alex was passed out on the floor, and Justin was leaning up against the lockers, trying to stay awake, but he closed his eyes as the sleep settled into his mind. All the interns had their clothes half on, as they couldn't fight staying awake anymore.

Izzie went over to Justin and tickled him. He laughed lightly and saw Izzie smiling at him.

"That surgery took forever." He said.

"I know. I'm completely exhausted. Hey, do you want to go to Joe's and have a drink?" Izzie suggested.

"Joe's? What's that?"

"It's the bar across the street. You've never heard of Joe's?"

"No. The only bar I know is the bar near my house. It's a crazy bar. Always loud but on one day out of the year, it's completely empty."

"The Dead Baby Bar?"

"That's it."

"That's the bar that holds The Dead Baby Bike Race every year. I actually had some patients from that my first year here. Seriously, come to Joe's with me and have a few beers."

"Beers? Fuck that. I want tequila." Justin laughed.

"Great, let's go." Izzie said, heading for the door. She turned around and noticed that Justin wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Aren't you going to wake your friends?"

Izzie grabbed Justin's hand she opened the door to the locker room and said, "What my interns doing in here?" Izzie said, trying to sound like Bailey. IT was enough to make the other interns in the room to jump and start getting dressed again, not even noticing Justin or Izzie leaving.

Justin and Izzie left the hospital hand in hand as they walked toward Joe's.

"I really like you, Izzie."

"I like you, too."

They entered the bar and took a seat at the bar. Joe noticed that Izzie was with a guy. He raised his brow at her and she gave him a look that told him to stay out of it.

"We'll both have some tequila." Izzie said.

"Just bring us the bottle," Justin added.

"Bottle of tequila, coming up." Joe said.

"You really want the whole bottle?" Izzie asked.

"After the day we just went through? Hell yeah. Its eight thirty and I'm ready to drink."

"So Izzie," Joe said putting two glasses and a bottle of tequila on the bar counter. "Who's this?"

"Joe, this is Justin. He's Bailey's new intern."

"You got The Nazi? Ouch," Joe stuck out his hand.

"You know I thought The Nazi would be…you know…a Nazi." Justin said as he shook Joe's hand and poured him and Izzie a drink.

"To the people we saved." Justin said holding up his glass to Izzie.

"To the people we saved," Izzie said back to him, clinking the glasses together and drinking the first drink.

After about ten minutes of drinking, Justin and Izzie were wasted. Joe put a new bottle on the table for them. Izzie opened it and drank it without a glass. Then, Justin took the bottle and he drank the rest, giving the empty bottle to Joe.

"You guys might want to slow down," Joe warned them both.

"Naw, Joe. I'll tell you one thing. All you need to live through life is a blonde and tequila." Justin said in a very drunk voice before kissing Izzie passionately. Joe rolled his eyes as he took the two tequila bottles in his hands.

"Straight people," He scoffed.

Izzie ended the kiss of heat and passion.

"Let's go back to my place." Izzie smiled at him.

They staggered down to the road.

"Taxi!" Izzie laughed with Justin.

They entered the cab and made out all the way till the made their way to Meredith's house. Justin grabbed Izzie in his arms and carried her through the door. The made it up the stairs fast.

Meredith, George, Cristina, and Alex were sitting in the living room as they saw a blonde blur go by.

"Who's Izzie with?" Alex said as George wondered the same thing.

Cristina and Meredith looked at each other and whispered to themselves.

"McCutie,"

Izzie tore off Justin's shirt as she fell back on the bed. He kissed her with ravishing hunger for her touch. He stopped the kiss for a moment.

"I love you, Izzie."

"Shut up and kiss me." Izzie said, kissing him just as he had kissed her previously.

The next morning, Izzie woke up to see that she had made it to her room. She grabbed her head in pain. What happened last night? She remembered drinking way too much tequila. Then she remembered Justin kissing her and then…she drew a blank.

Izzie noticed that she was naked. Why was she naked? Suddenly, Izzie heard a shuffling of the sheets and saw a very naked Justin roll over to face, still sleeping. Izzie covered her mouth in horror. She slept with Justin? Not only had she slept with Justin, but she had just taken his virginity! She was so screwed. She knew as she left the room with a sheet covering her and her clothes in her hand that Justin had just had a blonde and tequila.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: What I've Done

Izzie slowly eased out of her bedroom, her clothes in hand, and rushed into the bathroom. She had taken Justin's virginity. This was horrible. She really liked him and she had just blown it. Blown her chances of love right out of the house and into the sky were Denny would most likely see.

Suddenly, Denny appeared in the bathroom right as she put the rest of her clothes on. She yelped helplessly.

"Denny?!?"

"Hey, Iz."

"What-what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course, but..." she let her words linger around the very corporeal looking dead guy.

"But you're afraid to talk to me because you slept with Justin."

Izzie screeched again and she woke up. She had dozed off in the bathroom, trying to put her clothes on.

"I need coffee. Lots and lots of coffee."

Meredith walked into out of her room and made her way to wake up George and Izzie. She burst through the door in Izzie's room to find Justin's naked body lying across Izzie's bed.

"She didn't"

"Meredith,"

Meredith turned around to see Izzie, fully clothed.

"You slept with him, Iz?"

"I know. We got really drunk. I mean REALLY drunk and...it just happened."

"Izzie?"

Justin was starting to wake up.

Izzie and Meredith started to have a whispering battle of panic before Izzie shut the door quietly, leaving Justin alone.

"You slept with McCutie."

"So what?"

"You don't know him."

"Mer, I know."

Just then, Justin opened the door and surprised Meredith and Izzie unexpectedly.

"Oh, hey, um..." Justin said.

"Meredith,"

"Yeah, Meredith. I'm sorry. Still trying to remember everyone."

"You seem to remember Izzie very well."

Izzie smiled and laughed a little at Justin before nugding Mereidth in the side.

"Ow"

"Izzie, I um, I can't find my pants."

Meredith fought back a smile as Izzie just stared at Justin.

"There, uh, there on the ceiling fan"

"Oh, right."

And with that, Justin shut the door. Meredith burst into laughter once he did so.

"So not funny." Izzie growled.

"Izzie, his pants are essentially hanging from the ceiling." Meredith giggled.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Hate you."

"Filthy whore."

"You dirty...thing."

Meredith laughed again as she started to walk away.

"Not funny!"

Then Justin opened the door again as Meredith went into the kitchen. Justin pulled Izzie into her room. He had his pants on, but his shirt was still off. He began kissing her neck.


End file.
